


Inaccurate Humans

by taehanna



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Reader is a God, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="www.otpprompts.tumblr.com">by  otpprompts (tumblr)</a><br/>Imagine your OTP as gods. Imagine in recorded mythology, they were said to be enemies but in reality, they’re in a relationship but stupid humans are freaking inaccurate.<br/><a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145513634907/imagine-your-otp-as-gods-imagine-in-recorded">This is the prompt used</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaccurate Humans

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Is this is my first thing I have written for the Marvel fandom so I hope this is okay... And in this oneshot, C/O just means chosen object; you’ll use this when describing what God /Goddess you are of.

You opened up the book that you had on your lap. It was a lore book—a Norse Mythology book to be exact. You flicked in a couple of pages when you suddenly saw a picture of Loki the Trickster and Y/N of C/O. That was you – with Loki.

The text read: Loki the Trickster and Y/N of C/O were enemies: they despised each other. The two were always fighting and eager to kill each other whenever they had the chance.

The illustration adjacent to the text presented you and Loki, in your battle armour that you _still_ owned despite the many centuries that had passed.

“What could you possibly be laughing at?” A voice said as they entered the room. Immediately, you jumped into your defensive stance. You were always on edge now—especially with all of these hunters roaming around the world, just waiting for something unusual to pop up. “It’s alright Y/N: it is just me.” Loki reassured.

You sighed of relief: knowing that no one had discovered your hideout. “I thought we had been discovered—again.” You said along with another sigh of relief.

“No, we haven’t, and I don’t think that’ll be for a while now,” He comforted. Loki then remembered what he was originally going to say: “So why _were_ you laughing?” Loki asked again as he stepped closer towards you.

You paused, puzzled at his question until you finally understood what he was referring to. “Oh, just this book.” You answered while turning back to look at the page.

You heard the beat of the floor as Loki walked so he was behind you, so he could now peer over your shoulder. After looking at the pages for a moment, he eventually asked, “Is that us?”

You nodded and explained. “Yes, it is; they’ve got everything wrong about us. We don’t despise each other so much that we want to kill each other, we’re lovers.”

“That is correct, Y/N of C/O, we are.” He mumbled before planting a chaste kiss on your lips. “We at least the lore is wrong.” He said after drawing away from you.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “What do you mean? Don’t you want to be remembered by everyone once we’re gone?” You enquired with a sad tone to your voice.

“Yes but,” He said nodding slightly, “But don’t you think this is best? So if and when hunters do come searching for us, they’ll know the wrong things about us so we’ll have an advantage.” He enlightened in a pleasant tone.

“I suppose so.” You said with a soft expression on your face; after contemplating his plan for a moment. You smirked before swiftly adding: “But the fact that those inaccurate humans,” You spat, “Got everything about us wrong, still bothers me.”

Loki nodding, agreeing “Yeah, Y/N, me too.”


End file.
